randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Cunningham
'''Randy Cunningham '''is the Main Protagonist of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.He is a 9th grade student and Norrisville Ninja at Norrisville High. Personality ''Randy is an average high-schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting into a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the ninja powers to fix a science project (Dawn of the Driscoll). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He always struggles to do what's right over his own desires, but he more often then not goes with the former. His sense of responsibility and sacrifice has increased throughout the series. Though he is not very book-smart, Randy is very quick-witted and have some streets smart in dealing with ninja situations, creating techniques, and facing normal life situations. Randy is also very good at riddles and puzzles as shown in The Tale of the Golden Doctors Note. Randy is also extremely skilled at games, much better than Howard is as seen in Weinerman Up. Also he could be a very cunning opponent like his last name Cunningham. He is much less emotional than Howard, and rarely holds a grudge against anyone because he doesn't take things personally a lot of the time. He can be selfish, impatient, insensitive, and a bit bossy, like his attitude with the Nomicon, but is a loyal friend and has a heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a ninja. He also keeps his promises, for example, when Howard ask him to promise to stay in the locker for 10 seconds and he did even though Howard farts and closes the locker door. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving with Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or uncaringly at times, like saying Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his job as the ninja. Despite his negative qualities, Randy proves to be very valiant and upholds high morals, as seen in Ninja Camp when he refused to fight the other students and ran back to help a student get out of one of Mac Antfee's courses. When Randy gained the mask and became the ninja, he thought it was butt-kicking and hitting, but discovers it is very hard fighting against robots and monsters, and soon gets used to it. He becomes quite serious with the job, which strains and sometimes nearly breaks his friendship with Howard. Ever since he became the ninja, he becomes more mature bit by bit in each episode with the proverbs he learns and understands from the Nomicon. It can take him awhile to figure out how to de-stank a monster or defeat a monster, but he claims and shows that he is doing his best to protect his school. In Ninja Camp Randy loses confidence and has doubts about being the right guy to be the ninja, but after encountering Antfee, he realizes that the Nomicon chose him because of his nobility and well-meaning heart and is was just a test for it. Randy is seen to taunt his enemies and make sarcastic comments toward them. It is unknown what Randy's intentions are, but on several occasions he is seen angering the enemy in some way or maybe to make they more aggressive therefore making more mistake since robot make by Viceroy have emotion. He prefer to be fair even toward his enemies. It's shown that he has a clean mind, like in Got Stank, when he closes his eyes and admits to not wanting to see Bucky naked. Randy will save others whenever they're in danger, and even pay cost of being the Ninja over something like popularity. He willingly hits himself to hurt the Tengu in Howard so that he won't be physically harming Howard's body. In some cases, he is afraid but still does what needs to be done and faces his fears. Notable Possessions Ninja Mask The Ninja Mask is what Randy puts on to unleash the Ninja Suit, which possess all the power that Randy uses to defeat robots and stanked students. He usually puts the Ninja Mask in his backpack, or the pockets on his jacket or jeans, or on one occasion, a speed. NinjaNomicon The NinjaNomicon is Randy's guide to everything about being the ninja. When he first received it, he wasn't sure if it was important and necessary, but he quickly learned always to trust and respect it. The only disagreement Randy has with it is regarding Howard, because the Nomicon suggests that the ninja should not have a friend. When it glows or when Randy is in a situation, The Nomicon offers advice or proverbs which Randy does not understand and later see what it means. He usually carries it in his backpack or in his jacket, and while in the Ninja Suit, he carries it inside the suit.The Nomicon can teach Randy lessons and sometime the knowledge has potential to save his life. McFist Industries' Products As Randy states "We are McFist men from head to toe."'' Randy'' might be such a big fan of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. In McFists of Fury he stated that as the ninja he is boycotting the merchandise but as Randy. He will be first in line to buy it. Grave Puncher Series Randy ''is a big fan of Grave Puncher. He has posters of it covering all of the walls in his room. He and Howard completed the first three games together and were working on the fourth. They tried to get out of school to get the fifth, and snuck out of Howard's room to go watch Grave Puncher: The Movie. Schooling English Language Arts Not much is known about his relationship to writing. The only time he is seen in ELA is in Last Stall on the Left, where he gets a B for his teared up piece of paper because he used a good metaphor. His ELA teacher is Mr. Bannister who may give him a hard time. Science ''Randy is said to be failing science in the episode Attack of the Killer Potatoes. He seems to be getting bad grades in science for all the different projects they do. Mrs. Driscoll, his science teacher, also sees him as a naughty student which may lower his effort grade. He does not actually seem to have a hard time with science, but he's probably just too lazy to work hard for a good grade. Physical Education Randy may not have too much trouble with gym, but his gym teacher Coach Green has a harsh and crazed way of teaching which certainly scares him. Spanish Randy does not do very well in Spanish because the only words he knows are foods such as: nacho, supremo (supreme), agua (water), taco, quesidilla, salsa, roja (red), holais, jabenero, burrito, grande (grand), and tortilla. He learns his spanish from Miguel, a Taco Cart manager. Home Education Nothing is known about Randy's grades in Home Ec, but he and Howard seem to enjoy the class, and getting excited that this class earned them the achievement of Freshmen Class Vecta in Nukid on the Block. Thoughts Opinions '''-Toward School''' Randy finds himself bored in class, but most likely enjoys the social parts and field trips. '''-Toward Being the Ninja' ''Randy thought of it as awesome in the beginning, but quickly learns that it isn't an easy task. For'' Randy'' it is hard for him to still be friends with Howard because of his task. He still enjoys being the Ninja, although occasionally having doubts that he's doing a good job. '''-Towards Bullying' ''Randy generally dislikes bullying. He would never partake in it himself, feeling awful about having to fight Bucky in Got Stank. After realizing that bummed feelings cause students to be stanked in So U Think U Can Stank, he probably makes sure not to treat students badly. He called Bash a jerk for kicking him and Howard off of Shangri Lunch in Der Monster Klub, and later told the stanked Klub that getting revenge on people who mistreated him just made them bullies themselves. '''-Toward Romance' Randy does not seem to have any obvious girl he has a crush on, but he has been shown to flirt a couple times. There is no sturdy evidence that he romantic feelings for any girl as of yet. But as a boy, he seems to not accept some romance when he responded negatively in disgust to the kissing of two adults as seen in "Stank'd to the Future". He seems to acknowledge that Theresa Fowler likes him, as shown is Der Monster Klub and Night of the Living McFizzles, but doesn't seem to do anything about it so far or think about it much. Habits Talking When talking, Randy uses a lot of supposed slang (made up for the show), some of which include wonk, what the juice, bruce, the cheese, shnasty, etc. Randy often uses the phrase "What the Juice" in confusion or shock of something. Randy identifies cheese and bruce with positive things and categorizes wonk and shnasty with negative things. Randy claims for Bash to be a schoob. Also as a Ninja, Randy has a habit of saying Ninja in front of every action he does, for example "Ninja Sprint!", "Ninja Stop!", "Ninja Tengu Fireball", "Ninja Sliding Table Kick!". It is unknown if Randy has to say this to do these actions or it is just a habit he developed in the first few episodes. Diet For breakfast he eats McFistios and for lunch he eats the cafeteria food at Norrisville High. He is seen to be less passionate about food than Howard, which probably explains why he is slimmer. He has also never been shown eating any meat products, interestingly enough. McIndustries Merchandise He often uses MicFist's products from McIndustries like McKicks, McTighties, McTops, McSkinnies, McHoodies and even McFistios. He enjoys his merchandise, but feels awkward when it comes to meeting McFist, his enemy as the Ninja, in person as shown in House of 1,000 Boogers. Appearance Civilian clothing ''Randy is always (except as ninja) seen wearing a McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. Ninja Suit Randy wears the typical ninja suit in which is used generation after generation. The suit seemed to have adjusted to his physical thin-like shape, because when Mac Antfee used it, it was bigger since Antfee was fatter. Randy admits that he really likes the scarf, and is insulted whenever anyone makes fun of it. Randy is probably wearing his civilian attire under the Ninja suit, like a second layer. The only thing that can be seen of Randy is his eyes. Physical Appearance Randy is very slim-built in comparison to his best friend Howard. Randy is also somewhat taller. He has purple hair and blue eyes. Comparing his appearances without a shirt in Got Stank and Ninja Camp, he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties. His arms and thigh are slightly smaller than his hand and legs respectively. He is shown to be quite strong, as seen in House of 1,000 Boogers, when he hits Howard hard enough to give him a bash mark. Relationships Howard Weinerman '' Randy and Howard are best friends. The two have been close since they were little, and shared many interests throughout their younger days, like video games and meeting the Ninja. ''Randy ends up telling Howard about his secret ninja identity somewhat by accident in the first episode. Although the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that the ninja shouldn't have a friend, Randy ignores it and stays dedicated to his friendship. However, his ninja duties and friend duties prove to be challenging for Randy, and many times this has resulted in major conflicts between them, like in 30 Seconds to Math, when he keeps on (NNS) Ninja No-Showing, abandoning Howard, while fighting the Robo-Apes. The two friends do have some fights, but no matter what the condition is, they often forgive each other. Randy can be quite uncaring and rude to Howard, like in Monster Drill when he laughs at Howard, in Nukid on the Block, when he accuses Howard of not having any idea about having a responsibility, and in Evil Spirit Week, when he got angry at Howard and didn't take him seriously when Howard kept saying something was wrong with him. Once Randy comes to terms with his mistakes, however, he works hard to make it up to Howard and mend any problems between them. Howard also causes his fair share of their problems, which Randy rarely doesn't forgive. It is shown that Randy cares for his best friend deeply, risking his life in one occasion (Ninja Camp) and throwing the Ninja Mask in order to save Howard from the Tengu (Evil Spirit Week). Throughout all of the craziness in high school, Randy appreciates Howard's loyalty and companionship. Julian In the episode The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note, Randy has sympathy for Julian and teams up with him to get the note. Randy has shown no ill-will towards Julian, so it is unclear whether or not they are friends. Bucky Hensletter Though Randy tricked him with word play in Monster Dump and has called him a "Brown-Noser" in Attack of the Killer Potatoes, Randy is actually really nice toward Bucky, considering the Ninja constantly has to save the little band geek. However, Bucky doesn't seem to really care too much about Randy. Bucky seems to think that Randy is too immature and irresponsible, as show in his reaction to being paired up with him in Monster Dump. Flute Girl Flute Girl does not think that Randy and Howard are very smart. Flute Girl seems to regard Randy and Howard as idiots, as shown in Monster Dump and Nukid on the Block but she thanked Randy a lot as the ninja (not knowing his identity). Hannibal McFist McFist was'' originally'' Randy's hero and idol. Unfortunately in McFists of Fury he found out that his role model was actually responsible for the robots that tried to get rid of the Ninja. He did not expose McFists' dark secret to the public, possibly fearing that no one would believe him. He said that as the ninja he is boycotting buying McFist's products, but as Randy Cunningham he will still be first in line to get them. Randy seems to be nervous when meeting Hannibal McFistHannibal out of his Ninja attire and often strings large suspicious sentences together if he has to talk to him, despite the fact that he still thinks that McFist's stuff is cool. He is currently Randy's enemy. Willem Viceroy Viceroy is the one responsible for making the robots that attack the ninja. Despite that fact, Randy helps Viceroy on occasion and the other way around. In Monster Dump, he saved Viceroy's pet Nicholas in exchange for Viceroy to take a vacation from helping McFist try to destroy him. In Dawn of the Driscoll, Randy used Viceroy to help him defeat Jerry Driscoll before he could destroy the world. Randy was somewhat annoyed that Howard dressed up as Willem Viceroy instead of dressing up as the front half of a cow, which Viceroy found amusing. Heidi Weinerman Heidi is'' Randy's best friend's sister. He gets upset when she didn't remember his name properly after he and Howard agreed to judge the talent show in So you Think you can Stank. He stated that he has known her his entire life. He probably noticed that it is best if she doesn't notice him, since if she found out that he is the Ninja she would most likely reveal that on her show, like in Gossip Boy when Howard almost told her that Randy was the Ninja. He also spat his drink on her and she didn't get angry or perhaps didn't even notice. In the episode 30 Seconds to Math he gave her the guitar Robo-Apes stole from her and left Howard by being the ninja right before their performance in order to help her. Heidi attempts to keep Randy and Howard inside the house during Grave Puncher: The Movie! and later gets the blame when trying to explain the situation. Feeling guilt, Randy takes the blame on Howard and himself, earning respect for himself from Heidi. But she still manages to deliberately mispronounce his name, much to his annoyance. The Sorcerer Randy did not know about The Sorcerer's existence until the NinjaNomicon explained it to him in So U Think U Can Stank. The only relationship Randy ''really has with the Sorcerer is being his arch-enemy. He has not yet seen him on the show but encountered his Stank many times even tried chasing the stank but failed because the pipe is quite small. They finally meet face-to-face (but not in person) in Raiders of the Lost Nomicon. Theresa Fowler In So U Think U Can Stank, Randy saved Theresa from being a monster which The Sorcerer turned her into using Stank, politely asking her if she was alright. In Night of the Living McFizzles he tried to impress her and Debby by stating that he was not scared. She believed him and held his hand when she was frightened, along with watching him head towards the cemetary before Debby pulled her away, and sighing romantically when he told her and Howard to get away from the zombies. Theresa is shown to have somewhat of a crush on Randy during the Night of the Living McFizzles. This was shown again during Der Monster Klub when Randy and Theresa accidentally touch hands, causing her to blush. Howard seems to be amused at this. Debby Kang In Viva El Nomicon, she was shown to be annoyed by the fact that Randy and Howard didn't know proper Spanish during class. Randy, as the ninja, asked for her help when he needed to defeat a Mexican Death Bear, which was attacking the school. Randy tried to impress Debby and Theresa by saying that he was not scared during the Whoopee World Frightacular in Night of the Living McFizzles. She seemed embarrassed to ask him if he could walk them home and Randy said that he would be delighted. She also ended up asking to hold his hand when she got frightened, much to Howard's anger at Randy, but quickly recovered by the end of the episode, unlike Theresa. Stevens Randy finds Stevens and his Sad Trombone melody to be extremely annoying and dislikes him. Bash Johnson Randy is not fond of Bash, calling him a shoob for how he treats everyone. He was upset when he threw Howard and him from Shangri Lunch in Der Monster Klub. He's even more enraged when Bash lies about being the Ninja and gets attention from the entire school, but still saves him from danger in Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja. Mac Antfee Randy shows a dislike/hate to him due to him passing the buck of Stankified Dickie to him, seeing him doing and allowing unfair tricks during his stay in the camp, and his (cruel and psychotic) attitude towards justice. He first met M ac's teenage self in the Nomicon in Stank'd to the Future where Randy is upset that Mac didn't destank Dickie and instead locked him in the cafeteria freezer just so he can go to the prom, even called him out on "selfish ninja-ing." Randy finally meets Mac Antfee in person in Ninja Camp where Mac Antfee dislikes Randy because according to him, Randy did not have the attitude and skills of a Ninja which clearly upsets Randy, up to the point where Randy told the Nomicon that if Mac's the kind of ninja Randy's supposed to be, then the Nomicon have chosen the wrong freshman. Upon learning that Mac got expelled from being the ninja any longer, Randy decided to give Mac what's coming to him, now realizing that Mac is out to get the mask, only for Mac to get away. It is unknown whether or not Randy will face Mac Antfee again in the future. Jacques They first met in Shoob Tube where he and (unwillingly) Howard defended Jacques from getting bullied by Bash for making a rather lame video. He seems to get along with Jacques nicely and even helps him make a better video. Despite getting angry at Jacques for stealing his and Howard's secret sauce and getting back at him, Randy is always nice towards Jacques, even if he doesn't get Jacques' French accent. Dave So far Randy has not shown any social moments with Dave aside from Der Monster Klub and So U Think U Can Stank It is unknown whether or not they are friends. Juggo Randy gave Juggo fake compliments in So U Think U Can Stank while Howard booted him out of the talent show. Upon learning that students get stanked when bummed, Randy decided to not make him bummed in the future, although Juggo got mad at him for ruining the talent show at the end of the episode. In Der Monster Klub, Randy and Juggo seemed to get along quite nicely. It is unknown whether or not they are friends. Morgan Randy and Morgan don't interact with each other a lot, except in So U Think U Can Stank, Monster Drill and Escape from Detention Island. Braedon Despite Braedon using dirty tricks and taking his kindness to his advantage in Ninja Camp, Randy ''really ''does not want to fight him or hurt him during one of Mac Antfees challenges. Buttermaker Randy and Buttermaker get along very well as seen in Wave Slayers, despite Buttermaker being one of the more popular kids as revealed in Got Stank, and after founding out that Randy accidentally destroyed his slayer gave him a flick in the ear. It is unknown whether or not Randy and Buttermaker are friends. Dickie He first met Dickie after his attempts to change the clock backfired which resulted in power outage in the school, including the cafeteria freezer in Stank'd to the Future. After de-stanking him the firs t time, Randy discovered that Dickie has been frozen by Mac Antfee since prom night of '85. Instead of sticking to his original plan of getting the new Grave Puncher 5, Randy decided to help Dickie who is now stuck in the future (much to Howard's chargin), but Dickie was so sad that he got stanked again. He eventually learned that Miss. Zingwald was the source of DIckie's misery so he eventually had her meet up with Dickie who not only returns back to normal but aged up to his real age. From what we've seen so far, Randy actually cares for Dickie's well-being unlike Mac Antfee. Capabilities Fighting Style as the Ninja Not much about Randy's fighting style is known, he is certainly not traditionally-trained in ninjitsu or any other fighting discipline. Instead, Randy is assumed to be an unorthodox fighter, using almost everything around for his own advantage in battle. He combines his fighting spirit, logic, and creativity well in whatever he's doing. For example, like using a shovel to hit the robot and using the force of a new robot to counter the killer potatoes in Attack of the Killer Potatoes. He also use bells to fight Bucky Hensletter in Got Stank. He heated a Robo-Ape using a convenient microwave option for Robo-Apes in Gossip Boy. It might be considered that Randy might of 'inherited' his fighting style when he wore the Ninja Suit for the first time since he had exclaimed that the Ninja Suit helped him do things he wasn't able to do before. Randy can learn any move if he puts his mind to it and balances his use of offense, defense, and counter-attack skills. Randy also has many Ninja weapons in his arsenal, including the Ninja Sword, smoke-bombs, chain sickles, and others. His scarf has proven to be a helpful object as well, good for grabbing objects or using to save himself from falling from a great height. Although ninjas are known to use stealth for their advantage, Randy doesn't seem to use this skill much, but has proven to be able to do it. The Nomicon holds a section of "Forbidden Knowledge of the Shadow Warrior," which holds the ability of the art of healing, which Randy learned in Dawn of the Driscoll, and possible future skills like the art of flying, the art of telepathy, and the art of invisibility. After Randy threw the Ninja Mask in a fire to save Howard from the Tengu, he gained Ninja Rage, which he can now use fire-based powers like the Tengu Fireball. The online game Punchocalypse also has a Ninja Cold Rage and Fire Rage, so it can be assumed that Randy might earn this skill eventually.He learnt the art of disguise to change his apperance by manipulating his facial growth,he is able to use it to fight too when his body caught by the net along with the scarf leaving head out only.it also prevent him from revealing his identity when the mask is taken by opponent by cover his face with it.He could make sand ninja like a clone using sand and a spell,they help him to execute the cyclone attack while they trap the opponent. Intelligence Randy has shown that he can think on his feet proficiently and has displayed a well-developed common sense. Randy is at least intelligent and clever enough to figure out what meaning lies behind the advice of the Nomicon, in part to his ability to figure out riddles. Many times, though, he has proven to think of plans and actions on his own, whether he's fighting or trying to achieve something, like defeating the Blob Monster with lava from a volcano, stopping zombies by starting a vomit chain reaction, and even shooting a clock with a pencil eraser to change the time. He even used mathematical equations to explain a situation in Escape from Detention Island, likely meaning he does well at math, which brings more into question if he's smarter than everyone thinks, but just lazy. Not always are his choices and actions the wisest, however, and sometimes he can cause greater problems, varying from on accident to on purpose. His grades in school are not very high, but it may be because he is lazy and doesn't care, he's just not good in those subjects, or it might be the fact that the Ninja Suit grants him enhanced intelligence, since he displays a lack of thought in his actions outside of the suit, such as, during Last Stall on the Left, when he writes that he is the Ninja all over his English paper. He is shown on several occasions to be significantly smarter than Howard, often leading Randy to think of all the ideas, plans, and solutions to their problems, involving their grades and what their next move should be. Sometimes the situation can tell the meaning behind advice Ninja Nomicon. Physical Capabilities Although the Ninja suit dramatically increases Randy's physical attributes, he often proves he's quite physically capable. In Night of the Living McFizzles he proves strong enough to kick a door of its hinges, and lift Howard into the air with one hand. In The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note he proves to be very fast and agile, able to avoid the death traps in the old gym. Likewise he seems to have a very impressive stamina, as he was able to constantly travel to and from his house without even seeming tired upon arrival, in Last Stall on the Left. Ninja Move/Weapons Ninja Moves Ninja Air Fist Earth Attack Ninja Tengu Fireball Ninja Weapons/Items Katana Ninja Tripping Balls Ninja Glowing Balls Ninja Bee Ball Scarf (which stays with Randy when in Ninja Mode) Ninja Chain Scyth Random weapon in Escape from Detention Island SmokeBomb Ninja Hot Ball Ninja Lightning Ball Ninja Bee Ball Ninja Ring Ninja Slip Ball Category:Randy Cunningham Category:Randy Cunningham Information Category:Character Category:Character Information Category:Protagonist Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Musician Category:Norrisville ninja